The present invention relates to a submersible pump raising and lowering tool. More particularly, the invention relates to a submersible pump raising and lowering tool for selectively raising and lowering submersible pumps without snags in a pipe embedded substantially upright in the ground.
Objects of the invention are to provide a submersible pump raising and lowering tool of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, assembled and disassembled with facility and convenience, used with facility, convenience and safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to prevent abrasion of a tube, cable, line, and the like, extending into a pipe embedded in the ground thereby preventing damage of such tube, cable, line, and the like, to eliminate snags in a submersible pump affixed to the end of such tube, and the like, and raised or lowered in the pipe.